UGA Men's Basketball
Introduction by: Brandon LaudickThe Georgia Bulldogs basketball team has a rich history and is a staple of UGA culture. Ever since the first season in 1905, the Bulldogs have performed with sportsmanship and dedication that cannot be matched by another team. Years of hard work are instilled into the current team so that they play with as much heart as previous teams. Fans sense this passion and feed off, cheering and chanting the players’ names. This creates an atmosphere of pride and unity for the Bulldogs. A men’s basketball game at the University of Georgia is an experience like no other. History The Beginning (1905-1919) The Georgia Bulldogs played their first season of basketball in 1905 underneath head coach W.T. Forbes (Bowers, 2011). Despite losing their first two games of the season, the team went on to win both games of their next season. Forbes was later replaced as head coach by C.O. Heidler (1907-1910, 1911-1912) who was then replaced by W.A. Cunningham (1910-1911, 1916-1917). The Bulldogs enjoyed winning seasons under coaches: Howell Peacock (1912-1916), Alfred W. Scott (1917-1918), and Kennon Mott (1918-1919) (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). Stegeman Era (1919-1931) In 1919, Herman J. Stegeman transferred from the military to the University of Georgia where he assumed the head coaching position in 1920 (Scott, n.d.). Stegeman was the college's first long-term basketball coach, leading the team in 248 games (Scott, n.d.). According to Patrick Garbin, the author of "About Them Dawgs!," Stegeman is regarded as "a pioneer in developing college basketball in the South" (Garbin, pg. 35). Winning season after winning season, Stegeman racked up an impressive 170-78 record. Stegeman's last season as head basketball coach was a remarkable; out of the twenty-five games, the Bulldogs only lost two and went on to claim the Southern Conference Title (Scott, n.d.). Coach Stegeman's involvement with the sports teams and students at UGA left a lasting impression on the school. In an interview with Dan Magill, a tennis coach for the University of Georgia, Magill spoke fondly of the relationship he and Stegeman developed: "He was the greatest man I've ever known in athletics at the University of Georgia" (Goin' Back, 2011). Stegeman also played a large role in the naming of the University's mascot. Because Stegeman helped build such strong sports teams that resembled the fierceness of bulldogs, an Atlanta Journal sportswriter, Morgan Blake, wrote, "The Georgia Bulldogs would sound good because there is a vertain dignity about a bulldog, as well as ferocity" (BulldogsPedia, 2011). The Stegeman legacy lives on in Bulldog history as the arena was dedicated to him in 1996. Winning Seasons (1931-1950) Filling the position left by Stegeman in 1931, Vernon Smith guided the Bulldogs to a successful season of nineteen victories and seven losses (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). The University of Georgia basketball organization mored in a new direction in 1932, entering into theSoutheastern Conference and also hiring Rex Enright as head coach. Enright stayed with the Bulldogs from 1932 to 1938 winning sixty-two games out of the 116 played. He was succeeded byElmer Lampe who accrued a .527 record from 1938 to 1947. The Bulldogs continued under head coachRalph Jordan from 1947 to 1950 (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). Lawson Years (1950-1966) Jim Whatley coached the Bulldogs for a single season beforeHarbin "Red" Lawson assumed the position in 1952. Lawson continued to coach the Bulldogs for fourteen straight seasons, producing a rather dismal 122 wins out of 353 (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). Despite the losing streak, the University of Georgia had its first All-American player, Zippy Morocco , in 1953. Morocco led the Southeast in scoring and always brought the fans to their feet, dazzling them with an average of 23.1 points per game (Georgia Dogs, 2011). Trying but Failing (1966-1979) The team transitioned from Lawson to Ken Rosemond in 1966; although the transition was a rough one. In Rosemond's first two years as coach, the team suffered from losing seasons with only a combined nineteen wins. After those seasons, the team rebounded to have three successful winning seasons (Statsheet, 2011). In 1974, John Guthrie took over for Rosemond and produced a measly, forty-six victories in a five year span. The Bulldogs started off weak and improved only to switch coaches and completely lose momentum Durham Years (1979-1995) The Bulldogs desperately needed a savior to pull them from their losing streak; Hugh Durham was that savior. From 1979 to 1995, Durham led the team to 298 victories with only 216 losses. This makes Durham the school's most winning coach of all time. Under his coaching, five All-Americans played including Dominique Wilkins , and the Bulldogs had their first and only NCAA Final Four appearance. New Direction (1995-1999) Looking to take the basketball program in a new direction,Vince Dooley , the athletic director at the time, hired Orlando "Tubby" Smith to coach the Bulldogs: "I was convinced this was the coach I wanted to lead our program to a new era" (The Pressbox, 1994). As the University of Georgia's first African American head coach, Smith brought a new excitement to the sport. Smith's first season was on of the most successful in Bulldog history; the team won twenty-one games out of the thirty-one played, and they also beat Clemson and Purdue to play in the Sweet Sixteen (Statsheet, 2011). The 1997 team once again entered the NCAA Tournament as the number three seed but lost to UT-Chattanooga in the first round. Smith built a momentum in the two years as head coach that quickly deteriorated onceRon Jirsa accepted the head coach position. Two seasons with thirty victories in total significantly lessened the morale of the team, and Jirsa was promptly fired (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). 100 Years Later (1999-2011) In hopes of turning the losing streak around, the school hired Jim Harrick from the University of Rhode Island in 1999. The Bulldogs failed to impress Harrick during his first season, winning only ten games out of thirty (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). Harrick motivated and worked the players to three winning season and two NCAA Tournament appearances before resigning due to outside scandals. Shaken by Harrick's departure, the team was in somewhat of a disarray and in need of a strong leader. In 2003, Dennis Felton attempted to rebuild the team. Working with very little, Felton brought the Bulldogs to a NCAA Tournament in 2008 after winning the SeC Tournament Championship in the same year (Georgia Bulldogs Sports, 2011). Despite his attempts to revive the losing team, Felton was fired midseason and replaced with Pete Herrman who finished the 2009 season with only three victories. Mark Fox took over the next year and is the current coach of the Bulldogs Current Season Roster Roster Analysis Under the supervision of returning coach, Mark Fox, the Bulldogs will attempt to gain some momentum this season and gain some victories. This year will be a building year for the overall team. The center position is filled by True freshmen John Florveus, John Cannon, and Tim Dixon. Standing at 6'9", Tim Dixon has the potential to grow into a strong post player in the upcoming seasons by making key offensive and defensive plays. Though due to the current inexperience of the centers, the team will be weak inside the three point range and will rely heavily on shooting guards. Luckily, the Bulldogs have three veteran seniors returning to play shooting guard: Dustin Ware, Gerald Robinson Jr., and Matt Bucklin. Ware, who shot 43.5% from the three point line, and Robinson Jr., known for his speed and agility, will be called upon to make plays from long range (Georgia Dogs, 2011). Kentavious Caldwell-Pope, a true freshman, will don the Bulldog uniform alongside the senior guards. National recruiting analyst, Brian Snow, commented that,"Kentavious Caldwell hasn't always gotten the attention he deserves as one of the best guards in the class, but the future Georgia Bulldog belongs in the discussion" (Snow, 2011). This season Caldwell-Pope will gain valuable experience to contribute next season once the seniors graduate. Vincent Williams will fill in as point guard and has a promising season ahead of him. Drawing from his experience from his first two seasons, Williams will pick up any slack from the young centers. The forward position will be rotated by senior Connor Nolte, sophomores Donte' Williams and Marcus Thornton, and freshman Nemanja Djurisic. Despite Connor Nolte's senior status, Fox will be turning to Thornton or Williams and especially Djurisic. In an interview, Fox remarked,"He's a terrific shooter with good size and a great feel for the game" (Staff Report, 2011). The 2011-2012 roster appears to be imbalance with a majority of rookies that will rely on the seniority of others to learn. Season Analysis Because the team lacks strong experience, the Bulldogs will battle through a tough 2011-2012 schedule . Losing many seniors, the team will be worse off than last season which is not good. The Bulldogs should expect a weak game inside the paint that will need to be balanced by strong three-point shooting. Quick and aggressive teams will give the Bulldogs the most trouble as they will be able to weave through the defense with little pressure. The lack of defense on the Bullldog end will result in countless points earned by the opponents that probably won't be matched by the Bulldog offense. The likelihood of a strong season and appearnace in the NCAA Tournament is very slim; however, this season will be useful for the young players. Freshmen like Cladwell-Pope and Djurisic are supposed diamonds in the rough. Given a little playing time, they should evolve into skilled players that will carry the Bulldogs to championships in the upcoming years. In conclusion, the Bulldog's current season does not look promising, but the future is bright for young stars that will surely gain experience for upcoming seasons. The Experience After the football craze subsides and the weather turns cold, more students and fans turn to cheer on the Bulldog's basketball team. There is an apparent shift in mid-November as the uniforms of UGA football players are replaced by UGA basketball jerseys. Much like football game days, Athens provides an experience that cannot be matched. A sea of red and black filling the Coliseum, the roar of the crowd and the thrill of the game exhilarates Bulldog fans making every game memorable and unique. Before a Game Tailgating isn't strictly for football games; the Bulldog's basketball games attract many students, alumni and fans before tip-off. Battling the freezing temperature and adorned in red and black, UGA fans show up with coolers and grills ready to enjoy the activities. This is also the perfect time to size up the competition and predict the score of the game. The time before a game is perfect for fans to come together to cheer on the Bulldogs. The Game Inside the basketball arena, a sea of red and black unite in one voice as they watch their team play. Ever since the opening of the Stegeman Coliseum in 1964, fans have packed in to enjoy the game. The Bulldogs put on a spectacular show of sportmanship during the game that is fed off the fan's excitement. In an interview with a UGA senior named Cameron, he described the arena as "pandemonium and complete chaos during games." The roar of the crowd when a player sinks a shot gives life to the arena. Adding to the noise, fans chant as the band plays Glory Glory to Ole Georgia which creates an atmosphere of tradition and unity. The madness doesn't end during halftime either; musical acts and the UGA dancers perform to keep the crowd riled for the upcoming half. Win or lose, fans walk away from the stadium satisfied and proud of their team. After the Game The final buzzer doesn' mark the end of the festivities; UGA fans continue to cheer from outside the stadium. If the Bulldogs win, fans may celebrate by ringing the Chapel Bell or visiting the downtown district . Even after a loss many fans will go downtown and critique the plays of the night. Every week in winter is like this: constantly abuzz for the basketball team. Work Cited “2011-2012 Roster.” Georgia Dogs. CBS.com. 2011. 4 Nov. 2011. Bowers, Matt. "UGA Men's Basketball." The New Georgia Encyclopedia. 2011. Web. . "BulldogsPedia." The Georgia Bulldogs Encyclopedia. 2011. Web. . Garbin, Patrick. About them Dawgs!. Lanham: The Rowman and Littlefield Publishing Co., 2008. 35. Print. "Georgia Basketball Head Coaches (1905-2010)." Georgia Bulldogs Sports. sicemdawgs.com, 2011. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. . Goin’ Back. Personal Interview. 20 April 2006. "Ken Rosemond." Statsheet. 2011. Web. 4 Nov. 2011. . "Men's Basketball." Georgia Dogs. CBS.com, 2011. Web. 8 Nov. 2011. . Scott, Jon. "Herman J. Stegeman's Record vs. Kentucky." (n.d.): Web. 3 Nov. 2011. . Snow, Brian. "McDonald’s Spotlight: Kentavious Caldwell." Scout. 30 Mar 2011: n. page. Web. 8 Nov. 2011. . Staff Report. "Djurisic Signs with Dawgs ." Dawg Post. 30 Apr 2011: n. page. Web. 4 Nov. 2011. . The Press Box. "Tulsa's Smith Signs 5-year Deal." Chicago Tribune. 10 April 1994: n. page. Web. 8 Nov. 2011. . “Tubby Smith.” Statsheet. 2011. Web. 4 Nov. 2011. Category:Sports